


Sacrificing Everything

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Partner Series: [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Chemicals, Confidence, Consensual, Death, Dirty Dealings, Drama, Drugs, Elevator Sex, Elevators, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Exposed, Extortion, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Near Death, Poison, Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Seizures, Sex, Stealing, Tragedy, convulsions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Baez gets hit with a chemical agent, while she & Danny were on a bust, Will she survive, How will Danny take it?, Stay Tuned, You don't to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This continues my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sacrificing Everything: Prologue:

*Summary: Baez gets hit with a chemical agent, while she & Danny were on a bust, Will she survive, How will Danny take it?, Stay Tuned, You don't to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This continues my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Detectives Danny Reagan & Maria Baez were in front of the house of a known man, who trades & extorts stocks, & sells drugs, & other chemicals on the side, They had help coming from DEA, A Detective Sarah Santos, who is very knowledgeable about this sort of thing, & plus, she is pleasant to be around with, Danny made her feel welcome, by inviting her along with Baez, out to a wonderful meal. They had a fun time getting to know each other better.

 

"No one does any heroics, & stays within procedure, I don't want any families losing their love ones over something stupid", The Hotheaded Detective declared, as he looked over at his team of backup officers, who volunteer to help him, Sarah, & Baez out on that day. Officer Jenkins, who knew Danny since his Academy days, spoke for the group, & said, "We will be very careful, Detective Reagan". They made a plan to use the silent method, of taking over the house, & getting their suspects out peacefully, so they don't have to resort to deadly force or violence. Danny doesn't know why, but he has a bad feeling that something will go wrong, & he can't shake it off.

 

" ** _You_** be very careful, Baez, This guy has no mercy for anyone, including himself, He is smart, so stay on your toes", The Older Detective told his partner, "I promise, Reagan, I will be very careful",  & they proceeded with their plan, & hopefully come out as a success at the same time. Danny & Baez saw that their suspect, Martin O'Reilly, came out, & as soon as he saw the cops, He booked it back inside, & running out back, so he could get away from the cops, & everything else.

 

"I got him !", The Latina Detective exclaimed & took off in a chase for him, through the house, as soon as she got into the living room, she saw another victim of his, on the ground, she couldn't be more than 18 years old, Baez leaned down in a crotch, & felt for a pulse, She was sadden that she was dead. Suddenly, she didn't feel good, & she stumbled for the outside, Figuring that fresh air could help, & her breathing could get better, & not have to go to a hospital.

 

The Team were gathered the last of the goons, that O'Reilly had hired, & Danny was pissed that the ring leader was not among them, Lieutenant Sid Gromley, Danny's Old Boss, was leading the task force, & at the request of the Commissioner, keep an eye out on his son, "Damn it," Danny muttered, as he headed back to the spot, that they all agreed to meet at. "It's okay, Danny, We will get him sooner or later", Sarah said soothingly. Sid said in agreement, "That's right, He is not really that smart", & they all chuckled, They heard Baez wheezing, & coughing, as she slid down & sat against the wall.

 

"Whoa, whoa !", Gromley exclaimed, cried out in disbelief, as they were running towards their fallen comrade, "What is Baez ?, Talk to me, Are you hit ?", she said choking out, "I can't breathe", Sarah said, as she taking her pulse, "Guys, Her pulse is really slow", "I am calling for help", Gromley announced, as he took out his phone, & made the call. "Can you tell what happened ?", he looked at her in concern, & fear. "Dead body, No pulse", she said choking out, as she was trying to get her vest off, Danny helped her. Sarah ran inside, & Danny told his former boss, "Stay here", The Older Man said with a nod, "Yeah", & he ran to join the blond detective.

 

Sarah rushed in, & took in the scene, Danny ran in, & she halted him, "Stop", Danny looked around, & then at her, "What ?, What is it ?", "This room has been exposed to some type of chemical, & so has the victim", she said, as she held her sleeve to her nose. Danny mirrored her gesture, "What does that mean ?", Sarah hesitated for a second, & then said, "It means that Maria touched him, If we don't get her to a hospital, she could die", Then Sid shouted, "REAGAN !!!", & they hurried outside to see what else is wrong. Gromley said in a panic exclaiming, "She is starting to convulse !", The Handsome Detective turned his attention to his partner.

 

"Come on, Maria, Stay with us, Maria, Stay with us !", Danny said exclaiming, & pleading to her unconscious form, The Paramedics showed up, & had perfect timing, They did a scoop & run, Danny told them that she wanted to come with her, & they told him it was no problem. Gromley & Sarah told her each, "Go, We got this, Reagan", Gromley said in a commanding tone, Sarah said adding, "Tell her to give them hell from us", He smiled, & nodded, & hurried into the ambulance, & they were on their way to **_St. Victor's_**. He is hoping,  & praying that the news won't be that bad.

 

Luckily, Linda Reagan was on shift, & she was in amazement, as Baez was rushed in, Danny came in sadly behind her, she put her best nurse in charge of her case, while she sees if her husband is okay, "Don't let her out of your sight, She gets the royal treatment of care", The Nurse, Becky, said with a nod, "Yes, Ma'am", & ran off to help take care of her patient, while Linda went to the waiting room, & get the story of what happened, & hopefully make Danny feel better too at the same time. "Danny ?", He looked up at her with tearful eyes, & he just embraced her, "Shhh, It's gonna be okay, Baby, shhh, Baez is tough, She will make it", praying that she is proven right, cause if that young detective dies. She doesn't know what her husband would do.

 

After he composed himself, Danny told his wife everything, Linda managed to get him to eat, & sleep in an unoccupied room for awhile, before they figure out what's going on with Baez. He felt drained, & didn't fight, when sleep overtook him, Linda smiled, as her husband was resting peacefully temporarily, she thought to himself, **"If only he was like this during the time he is home"** , she thought to herself, she kissed him, & went back to finish her shift. Hopefully, she will have answers for Danny, as soon as she gets them. She stopped & said praying, thinking to herself, **"God, Please keep watch over Maria, She ** _is_** family, Keep her safe"** , & then she continued on her walk to an exam room, where Baez is being treated.

 

Danny woke up feeling a bit better, & focused on catching O'Reilly, But first, He wanted to make sure that Baez was okay, as he waited, he tried to keep his mind occupied, but it was useless, & he went to sit back down with his thoughts, He was so deep in them, He didn't see his brother, Officer Jamie Reagan, coming in from a tour, & sat down with him, with a small smile, "How about a friendly face ?", "It couldn't hurt", Danny said with a shrug, Officer Edit "Eddie" Janko, His brother's partner, said from behind Jamie, "How about two ?". She joined them, & waited. Linda came out with a doctor, & Danny prayed, that is was good news.


	2. Sacrificing Everything: Chapter One:

"Detective Regan, I presume ?", The Elderly Doctor asked with a pleasant smile, as he came closer to the group, & introduced him as Dr. Mason, Danny got straight to the point, How is my partner, Doc ?", "She is very lucky, She didn't get a full dose of this stuff, Otherwise, It would be a different story, She is a fighter, & holding her own", which made Danny, & the group sigh in relief, & he continued on saying, "We are monitoring her closely, So, Even the slightest twitch, We would know about it". Danny said with a grateful smile, "Thanks, Doc, I owe you one", & Dr. Mason said with a smile of his own, "Forget it, As soon as Detective Baez is settled, You can see her", & they all thanked him, as he resumed doing his rounds.

 

"That's great news, Babe, Great news", Linda said, as she kissed her husband, Jamie clapped his hand on his older brother's shoulder, "We are relieved that Maria is still here with us", & Eddie said, "If there is anything we can do, All you have to do is ask", Danny thought about O'Reilly & the business he runs, "Actually, Can you meet me at the 5-4 ?, There is something I would like to discuss with you guys about the case, We are working on". Eddie looked at Jamie, who looked at her, & nodded, They answered in unison, "Sure", Danny smiled for the first time, since the ordeal had happened, "Great", he said, Linda had to go back to her shift, Jamie & Eddie were heading out to go back on their tour, Danny relaxed for a little bit, til a nurse came & told him, that Baez is settled & ready for visitors in her private room.

 

Danny was directed straight to her, & he could believe the condition that she was in, **"I swear, I am gonna catch O'Reilly, & I am gonna make him suffer so much, Then I will send him straight to hell for this"**, he thought to himself, & he composed himself, & swallowed the emotion, that was threatening to come up. He put a smile on his face, & said, "Hey, Partner, I am gonna get O'Reilly for this, But you have to fight, I swear to do everything by the book, as long as you come back to me, & to everyone that loves you, You rest now, I got this", He sat & kept watch over her, til he was ready to call the rest of his family, & let them know. He called Henry, & Nicky, letting them know what happened, & that Baez is okay. He also made a call to his father, & let him know that he wants to help, wherever that he can.

 

Nicky Reagan-Boyle & her great-grandfather, Henry Reagan were on their way to Baez's favorite bakery, to get her favorite dessert, to entice her into eating. "I am so glad that she's okay, Pops, Uncle Danny couldn't take it, If something happened to her". Henry nodded, knowing his oldest grandson, "Yeah, It would kill him if Maria had died", Then, He put a smile on his face, "But she didn't, & Danny is gonna catch the man responsible for poisoning her, & killing that pour man". Nicky said with a happy smile, "Yeah, That's because she is the best", "That he is", They made to the bakery, & went inside to put the order in, & wait for it, til it was ready, The Great-father treated his granddaughter to a cup of coffee, & they talked about pleasant things, & not worrying about the case at hand.

 

Meanwhile, Commissioner Frank Reagan was not in the mood to exchange pleasantries, He asked his assistant, Lieutenant Sid Gromley, "Is this son of a bitch caught yet ?", Sid nodded his head "no", "Not yet, Sir, I am just about to get some more of my resources that is owed to me", Frank said in a commanding tone, "Use this office's, Make sure you tell them that it's a direct order, If they don't like it, Tell them to see me", The Portly Man nodded, & said, "Yes, Sir", & went to do what he was assigned to. A moment later, Sid said, "Sir, I think they are out now, Detective Reagan is taking lead," he was concerned about his friend, & boss's reaction. Frank said, "Tell them to stand down, & let Detective Reagan do what he does best, Also back him & any officer under him, Understand ?", Sid nodded, & said, "Yes, Sir", He left again to make the call.

 

Meanwhile, Baez woke up, & saw the sad look on her partner's face, "Hey, Partner, That look doesn't belong on that handsome face of yours", Danny smiled, & Baez smiled, & said, "That's better", & she got herself comfortable, so they can talk. "What's going on with the case ?, Spill it", Danny decided to tell her, cause they have no secrets between them. So, Danny updated her, & she was impressed with his plan, "I feel better, Now that you have backup". The Hotheaded Detective said with a vow, "I am gonna nail his ass to the wall", Baez was exhausted, & said, "Give em hell, Partner", & she was asleep, Danny just smiled, & kissed her on the cheek, & went back to his station.

 

Jamie & Eddie were done with their tour, & headed for the 5-4, Danny looked better than the last time they had seen him. "I bet your brother wants us to go undercover", & the youngest Reagan said, "Yeah, We are gonna show whoever, Not to mess with family". Eddie was in the mood, to catch the bad guys, "Please, Let him or her be ugly, & stupid, They are my favorite kind", Jamie chuckled, & said, "You never know, You never know, You might get lucky", The rest of the ride was made in comfortable silence. They hope that the bust won't end up in bloodshed.

 

Baez woke up, & smiled, & saw that Henry, & Nicky were there, "Hey, Guys", as they were setting up their purchase. "Maria, We are glad to see that you are okay", Henry said with a smile, "That's right, My Dear, We will have you feeling right as a rain". Baez sniffed the air, & said, "Mmmm, Raspberry Sugar Cookies, My favorite", Nicky winked at her great-grandfather, & turned to face Baez, "Good, We have plenty", as Henry sets everything up, & they ate the wonderful dessert, & they talked for awhile, til it was time to go.

 

Meanwhile, Assistant A.D.A. Erin Reagan was waiting for Danny to arrive, She met with the undercover agent, Amelia Conners, who also specializes in poisons, Plus, She wants O'Reilly in the worst way. He killed her best friend, who was popular around his businesses, & analyst. So, she wants to help them get him, & his crew off of the streets, not cause any more trouble, or kill anyone else. "He will like you, You show him respect on & off of the field, He will do the same", Amelia nodded, & said, "I just want to help out where I can". Erin nodded, & said with a smile, "You will, Believe me, You will". They waited for Danny, Jamie, & Eddie to arrive, so they can start their meeting.

 

Meanwhile, O'Reilly was really feeling the heat, & he went to one of the "safe houses" that the company had provided, & he arranged a meeting with one of the major investors, Thomas Jerome, When he arrived, O'Reilly made him a drink, & one for himself. "I need the heat off of my ass, You promised me that once we get this stuff on the street, We won't have any problems, Now we do !", he exclaimed, feeling stressful, Thomas said, "Relax, I will take care of it". O'Reilly nodded, & poured himself another drink, & discuss business with Thomas, before he leaves to go home to New York.

 

Jamie, & Eddie met up with Danny in front of his station, "What is the plan ?", The Youngest Reagan asked, as they went up to him, Eddie said, "Yeah, We need to stop this guy", as they entered the station. "I talked to Erin, & she is gonna bring some backup for us for this case", Jamie said, "Good, Our chances have increased", The Beautiful Officer said agreeing with a smile, "It sure has, Partner", They went in, & met with Amelia, Afterwards, She said, "I have a way to get you in", & they sat down with her, & Erin to talk out their plan to get O'Reilly, & his crew.


	3. Sacrificing Everything: Chapter Two:

"I think we should make him feel like he could be trusted, & feel safe enough to let his guard down, so we can get in on the operation", Amelia said, as they took a sip of their coffee, Danny is liking the sounds of this plan. "Let's hope that it works", The Gruff Detective said, as he was showing some concern about this plan, as it slowly comes together.

 

Meanwhile, Maria was spiking a fever, & the alarms were going off, Linda was on it, like a bat out of hell, she ushered Nicky, & Henry out of the room, Then she, & her staff went to work on breaking the fever, As soon as their treatment, Linda went outside to calm, & talk to her concerned family members. They looked terrified, & she hopes by what is she is about to tell them, It would help calm their nerves, & her own. "This is a side effect from the virus, I think we have combated enough, so we can fit the cure in", Henry said with a concerned look, "How long ?", Nicky said, "Is she gonna be okay ?", Linda said with a big smile, "Of course, She will be okay, I think once we figured out the cure, She has a fighting chance", That made the two visiting Reagans feel better, & they went home, so they relax, & forget what they had witnessed.

 

Amelia & Eddie were going as bartenders, who were just hired for the particular shift, they knew O'Reilly & Jerome were gonna be there, having drinks, "I think you should have a charm coming out of you, So we can nail these bastards", Erin said to Eddie, & Amelia, "I got O'Reilly, I have been handling these types of guys my whole life", Amelia said, "Don't worry, I got your back on this", & that made the beautiful blond cop feel a whole lot better, since this operation was formed.

 

Meanwhile, Frank came by to visit Baez, & Linda filled him on what happened that afternoon, He said, "I won't stay long, I just don't want her to be alone, You know what I mean ?", Linda said with a smile, "Yeah, I know what you mean, "Go right ahead, She would love the company", as she returned to her shift. He composed himself, as soon as he saw the condition that the latina detective was in, & went inside, He waited for her to wake up, so they can have a nice visit. Personally, He just wanted to make sure that she was okay, & he won't have to worry any further.

 

Jamie said to Eddie, "Remember, Make sure that you stick to the story, It makes a good build up to your character, Also make sure that you guys stick close together, & not let each other out your sights", The Blond reassured her partner, "Everything **_will_** be fine, Reagan, I have done this before, You know". Jamie smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I know, I am a knucklehead  & being overprotective", Eddie said with a comforting arm to his shoulder, "It's okay, Let's get these bastards, Shall we ?", & they went over to where, Erin, Amelia, & Danny are waiting.

 

Sarah came in, & said, "Reagan, Can you use an extra set of hands ?", she went over to them, & Danny said with a smile, "How long will it take for you to change ?", Sarah asked in a confused state, "Why ?", & Danny said, "You are gonna be the owner of the bar, You need to be tough, & a ballbreaker, How does that sound ?", "Perfect, Give me fifteen minutes ?", she heads for the locker room, & gets herself ready for the bust. Jamie, & Danny were speechless, & Erin said with a smirk, "This is a first, No one is saying a word", They all left to get ready to get into positions for the bust.

 

Maria was surprised to see the commissioner at her bedside, She said with a smile, "Thank you for visiting me, Sir", The Older Man said with a smile, "Anything for family, You should know that by now, Maria". "Anything new on the case ?", she whispered curiously, as she winced to sit up. Frank said with a shake of his head, "Nothing yet, I am sure they are gonna figure out the cure", The Latina said with a determined look on her face, "Good, I know Danny will, He is the best", "Yes, He is", Frank said, feeling proud of his oldest, They spend the rest of the afternoon into the evening, talking about more pleasant things.

 

Meanwhile, At the bar, Everything was going good, Eddie & Amelia were giving the reports, as Sarah was keeping an eye out for O'Reilly, & Jerome. Eddie spotted the two men coming in, & said into her microphone, "Bingo, It's showtime", & waited for the right time to strike, Cause if they make this bust early, with good evidence, They are gonna get rewarded in so many ways, Also, They are keeping a bad guy off of the streets.

 

"I want to sell the rest of this crap, I don't want this anymore, Thomas, You got to help me, Please !", he exclaimed, as he begged, & the well-known investor said soothingly, "Okay, Pal, I just a little bit more capital from you, & we can make this deal happen, Otherwise, You are on your own". Amelia, Sarah, & Eddie saw this, as the perfect opportunity to strike, "You are on", Sarah said, "Good luck", Amelia said encouragingly. They watched Eddie go over, & bring over their drinks, & talk to them about a little bit of business.

 

"Hey, **_Studs_** , I couldn't help but overhear, You need to move some product, Well, I got some friends, who are willing to pay a lot to have it, & giving you good faith money for your troubles", The Blond Bombshell Cop purred seductively, "Really, Can you arrange a meet for us to meet them ?", O'Reilly asked anxiously, Eddie said with a smile, "I'll see what I can do", Jerome said, as he stuck a business card into her top, "Call us anytime, Kitten". "Will do, Baby", she said with a smile, As soon as she went back, she said pissed off, "God, I need a shower", She told the ladies what the conversation was about, & then after closing, They are gonna meet with Jamie, Erin, & Danny, to see if they can bust them immediately.

 

"I think we are off to a great start, Girls", Jamie said, as they had a beer. "Yeah, We are off to a great start, I appreciate you helping out like this, I will make sure that you get the credit, that you deserve & you're appreciated too", The Girls told him that they are glad to help out, & they want to see this through. Erin said with a tired smile, "Come on, Let's go home, & rest", They all left the club, & relaxed.


	4. Sacrificing Everything: Chapter Three:

Erin was impressed on how Eddie had handled herself with Jerome, & O'Reilly, "I think we could get them for this, Absolutely, They are good as done", The A.D.A. was so sure of it, She can taste victory, & indeed, It tastes very sweet. "What do we do now ?", Sarah asks, "I think we should take this slow, & play it smart", Eddie said, Jamie said piping in, "I think Eddie's right". They were gonna meet Danny, & tell him what had happened at the bar.

 

"Thanks, Kid, That is really good news, You **_are_** a lot smarter than we gave you credit for", Danny said smiling, for the first time, since the ordeal with Baez being in the hospital had started. He listened for a second,  & said chuckling, "Will do, I will see you tomorrow", He hung up, & went to get some rest in the break room of his squad room. The Gruff Detective has a feeling that everything will be okay, & it will go back to normal, as soon as this case is over with. He also knows that it will be okay, cause he will see his partner walk into the squad room with her usual coffee, & making wise crack remarks about his driving or eating habits.

 

Linda came back from her dinner break, & checked on a sleeping Baez, making sure that she was comfortable, she smiled, thinking that she will always be grateful to the woman, who saved her husband's life. She went straight to her co-worker, Sherry, & asked, "It's my turn to do meds, Will you check on Detective Baez for me in a little while ?", The Young Woman replied, & said, "Anything for you, Linda", & they went to do their tasks. Linda will do anything, so Baez would stay alive.

 

O'Reilly & Jerome were talking about Eddie, & Sarah after they had their meeting with them, "What do you think of them ?", The Business Executive asked, as he was pouring them drinks. "I like them, I think they have spunk", Jerome answers honestly, as he thought back to their talk. "I think, We can make money with them", O'Reilly stated, "Me too" & they were happy with the decision, that they made. The Two Men were working their magic, so they can get the shipment of the chemical, that hit Baez, by the cops.

 

Meanwhile, Beaz woke up, & was having trouble breathing, She reached for the call button, & _Sherry said on the other end, "What can I do for you, Detective Baez ?", waiting for her to answer._ , "I....I....I can't breathe", she managed to get out panting. _"On my way, Detective", The Young Nurse said,_ Seconds later, She, Linda, Dr. Mason,  & a staff were rushing in, they weren't gonna let her die. They had control of the situation, & had the latina detective breathing, & on a ventilator, for the time being.

 

Frank had his assistant, Detective Baker, investigate the two men, & see if they can any additional information about them, but so far, they were having no luck. "Sir, They have been covering their tracks for months, I am afraid that we won't get very far", she said, as she sighed, handing over her findings. "Stay on it, Baker, These sons of a bitches are hitting our turf, I want them". The Pretty Blond Detective nodded, & said, "Yes, Sir", & she left him to his privacy, & also, so she can get her work done.

 

Meanwhile, Dr. Mason, Linda, Sherry, & the staff had Baez stable, But she was running a fever, Linda came in, so she can check on her. "How is she doing, Sherry ?", The Young Nurse sadly reported, "Dhe is holding her own, But the fever is kicking her ass, & winning the battle so far", The Blond Reagan was shicked to hear the news, & dreaded making the phone call to her husband, telling him that his partner has tsken a turn for the worst. She called the familiar cell number, & when her husband answered, Linda tearfully explained what is going on with Baez.

 

Erin was figuring out the men's schedule, & how the chemicals were shipped, when it suddenly hit her, They were using trucks, as a front gor their operation. "Gotcha, You sons of a bitches !", she exclaimed to herself, as she was looking over the files. **"They ** _are_** gonna fry for this"** , she thought to herself, as proof was pouring in, that they are responsible for Baez's poisoning, She will nail their asses to the walk for a long time. She is a champion for the underdog, & she will make sure that Baez & the other victims will get justice.

 

Eddie, Sarah, & Jamie all met up for drinks later that night, "God, I am gonna need a shower, Guys, After dealing with those assholes", Eddie grumbled, as she took a sip of her beer. Sarah said agreeing, "Yeah, They are sleazy, But I think we can make progress in this operation", as she sipped on a fruity drink, thinking of ways of getting them. Jamie said with a smile, "They won't know what hit them", He said, "We got to be very careful, Otherwise, We could all be dead". The Girls nodded, as they enjoyed their evening together.

 

Meanwhile, Sean, Nicky, & Jack were surrounding the family dining table, along with Henry, who served them dinner, "I think we should throw Maria a party," The Young Girl said, as she was thinking out loud. Sean smiled, & said, "That's a great idea", Jack nodded, & excited about the idea, saying, "Yeah, We can cook her favorite foods", Their Great Grandfather smiled, & said, "That is thoughtful of you, GG's, I will help you", They spent the rest of the time eating, & planning out the party.

 

Meanwhile, Danny came in to **_St. Victor's Hospital_** & Linda came to meet him. They embraced each other tightly, "God, How much more can she take ?", The Gruff Detective said, as tears were falling unashamedly down his face. Linda came from behind him, & held him, as she comforted him. "She **_will_** be all right, she's tough,  & will come back to us", He composed himself, as he nodded. The Blond went to arrange for a cot, to be brought into the room, so the Reagan Detective could stay with his partner, love one, & friend.


	5. Sacrificing Everything: Chapter Four:

Danny didn't know how long he was there, but he didn't care, Cause his partner was there always for him, He wants to be there in case, something happens, or she needs something. The Gruff Detective couldn't stand it, If she isn't in his life anymore, Danny treasures the time together. He didn't even see that she woke up, & mustered up the best smile, that she could. Danny composed himself, & he said with a smile of his own, "Hey, Partner", he said, as he puts a hand on top of hers.

 

"Hey, I don't want you to worry about me, okay ?, I am gonna be fine, Understand me ?", Maria said in her best stern voice, even though it's weak. "I promise, I will be my badass self, Get the sons of a bitches, that did this to you, okay ?", Baez said with a smile, & said, "That's more like it, Now, Tell me something cheerful, I don't want no gloom & doom around me, I need something great", Danny updated her on the progress of the case, & it did the trick, The Latina Detective was very happy to hear how fast everything is coming along.

 

Amelia visited Sid, & she said, "I think I would be expecting a call from them soon, I think that if we get Jamie, & Danny in there as the potential buyers, we got an advantage, Eddie & Sarah are gonna be the moderators, & make sure that no fucks up the sale, Cause we can't afford any big screw-ups, I mean we **_can't_** , This bust is too big", Sid nodded in agreement, & said, "I am gonna make sure that everything is on the up, & up with the commissioner, & have all resources at your disposal, Okay ?", The Beautiful Cop said with a smile, "Perfect", & they went on their separate ways to do what they have to do.

 

Frank was having a cup of tea, so he could calm his nerves, & focus on the day, He knows that no one will get sleep, til this case is solved, & solved fast, & quick. **"God, I hope we won't have any more causalities"** , he thought to himself, as he focused on the work in front of him on his desk, He was half way through the reports, & heard a knock on the door, "Come in, It's open", he called out, & he saw that it was Sid, & he put his pen down, & gave his Deputy Commissioner his full attention. The Elder Reagan is hoping for some positive news this time.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was feeling a bit better after spending some time with Baez, He was ready to his job, & do it well, He found Linda at the Nurses' Station, doing up a report, He asked her, "Can you please stay with her ?, Increase security, I don't want anyone else, but the staff, you, the family, & NYPD be around her, Babe, I got to get these bastards", She kissed him, & hugged him, & said warning him, "You better be careful, Daniel Reagan, Understand me ?", Danny smiled, as he took each of her hands, palms up, & kissed them, "Always, Baby", & he left to do what he has to do.

 

Amelia, Sarah, Eddie, & Jamie were going over the plan for the meet, Jamie said, "All hell is gonna break loose, Get cover, & provide the necessary backup, I think we could get them at all sides, They are not gonna expect it, & then we can get the poison the hell out of there, & get the cure safely back to the hospital." Sarah said with a smirk, "It's bat shit insane, I love it", She pointed out the best positions, & Amelia said, "Let's do this", "For Baez", Eddie said, as she puts a fist out, "For Baez", the others replied in unison, & they all got ready to meet Erin, & do the bust.

 

"Boss, Everything is a go, I just need you to sign this document, Then, We get on with this show," The Portly Lieutenant said, as he hands over the paper. Frank said, "Let's get these sons of a bitches". He signed the paper, & said, "Get on with it, Lieutenant, I want results, I want them fast", Sid nodded, & he went out to meet the others. He personally can't wait to see the looks on their faces, when he tells them that they are going to **_General Population_** of the prison, that they are being sent to.

 

Erin met them there, with the paperwork, & Danny smiled, & said, "Glad you come, Sis", they hugged, & Jamie joined in the hug, & they went through the plan, Sid said, "We will monitor everything from the van, Use the code word, If you have trouble", The Five Officers nodded, indicated that they understood. They went inside, & were ready for action, The Officers got into their assigned positions, & they were settled, as they were waiting for O'Reilly, & Jerome to come in, so the meet could start.

 

O'Reilly was nervous about the outcome of the meet, & he was fidgeting, which was seriously getting on Jerome's nerves, "Take a fucking Midol, We are gonna be home free, okay ?, There is nothing to worry about, okay ?", O'Reilly said, as he was calming down, "What about the cops ?", Jerome said with certainty, "We will be in Mexico, when they figure out we were behind the poisoning & the killings", They went inside of the bar, & found everyone meeting them there, They had no idea that they were gonna be in for a big surprise.

 

"Let's Rock, Ladies & Gentlemen", Jerome said with a confident smile, which seriously was pissing off the officers, but they had to wait to do something about it, He nodded for O'Reilly to open the bag, Everyone whistled at the merchandise, "Very good, I think so far, This business meeting is going well", Meanwhile, In the van, One officer, González, who is monitoring the wires, asked Gromley, & Erin, "When do the other cops go in ?", Sid & Erin smiled, & he nodded to the female Reagan to answer, which she did, "When he makes Danny happy", & they continued to listen in on the monitors.

 

They presented the money to them, & Jerome decided to show he has balls, "I am increasing the price by 20%, For time & expenses", Danny said with sigh, "You aren't making me happy, Jerome", "GO !!!", Erin & Gromley screamed into the mics, that were placed in front of them. Eddie said with a smirk, "Another thing, Assholes...", "NYPD !!!!", The Five Officers exclaimed, & yelled, as they pulled out their weapons, & showed their badges. "Cops !", O'Reilly exclaimed, & all hell did break loose, The Goons were either dead, or arrested, O'Reilly was caught by Jamie & the girls, Jerome managed to escape, only to be stopped by a voice exclaiming, "Hey !", Erin knocked him out & unconscious.

 

"Nicely done, Sister Dear", Danny said, Gromley told Jerome, "You got your ass kicked & your lights punched out by a woman, Enjoy going to **_General Population_** , You Bastard", Gromley growled in anger, Once everything was cleared, & a report was sent to Frank, which he was satisfied, Everyone went to rush to the hospital, & Danny said exclaimed, "Doc, I hope we aren't too late !", & handed him the cure. "Just in time", The Good Doctor said, & he looked at Linda, "Get everything & everyone together, Let's go", She nodded, she kissed Danny & said with a smirk, "Now, It's my turn to do my job", She rushed off, & then after awhile, She came out, & said to the anxious group, "She made it through just fine, She's gonna recover nicely", Danny just took his wife & spun her around, & hugged her, while everyone celebrated.

 

A week later, Amelia left to go back home to England, While Maria was released out of the hospital, & was welcomed by the Reagan Clan, Sarah, & Eddie, She laughed, & said, "What's all of this ?", "Nicky made the cake", Sean said with a smile, as he was proud of his older cousin, "Pop made the food", Jack added with a big smile, "We just wanted to welcome you home properly", The Elderly Reagan said with a big smile, as they all sat down at the dining table. 

 

"You are family", Jamie said with conviction, "Welcome Home, Maria", Linda added, as she put a fruity drink in front of her. "Definitely deserve this, Detective Baez", Maria rolled her eyes, & said with a smile, "Jenko, Call me Maria", The Young Officer nodded, "Only if you call me, Eddie", Baez said with a smile, "Deal", Sarah said with a smile, "I am gonna start at the 5-4 in two weeks", Baez raised her glass, "It's a double celebration", Erin said, "Sure is", They raised their glasses, Meanwhile, After cleanup was done, Danny & Baez were sitting on their porch, & Danny said with a smile, "Here is to an life time of continuous partnership," as he raised his beer, "I'll drink to that", Baez said, as she clinked her bottle against his, She can't wait to get back to work, but knew Sarah would take care of Danny for her, After all, they are family, & they are sacrificing everything for each other, she found that she likes that.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
